It Started With One Kiss
by FunkyMunky120691
Summary: Draco starts to fall in love with Hermione after just one kiss. Just when friendship blossoms between them, Draco does something horrible to Hermione that he'll never forgive himself for. Will Hermione find it in her heart to forgive him? I suck at summar
1. NotSoWelcome Back

Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fic. Actually, its my second cuz the first one i made was really bad... This one is the same as the first one i made cuz its the same idea, but more descriptive and more detailed.   
  
Summary: Draco starts to fall in love with Hermione after just one kiss. Just when friendship blossoms between them, Draco does something horrible to Hermione that he'll never forgive himself for. Will Hermione find it in her heart to forgive him? I suck at summaries. Please R&R!  
  
ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT IT MIGHT TAKE A VERY LONG TIME FOR ME TO UPDATE OR WRITE A CHAPTER DUE TO THE FACT THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON HERE IN FLORIDA SO I MIGHT NOT HAVE TIME TO WRITE MY FANFIC. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Hermione sat in the Head's Compartment on the Hogwart's Express, reading none other than Hogwarts: A History for the upteenth time. Over the summer, Hermione had changed alot from the girl she once had been. For one thing, she was no longer a girl, but a young woman. She had straightened her bushy, brown hair and it was now extremely long, down to her hips. She had developed to be very voluptuous and would turn many guys' heads when she passed through corridors. Girls would scowl and glare at her since most of them envied her.   
  
The compartment door slid open and Hermione looked up only to find the guy she despised the most: Draco Malfoy. At least, she thought it was. 'That cannot be Malfoy. He actually looks hot!' she thought. Indeed Malfoy had changed. He had let loose his hair instead of having it slicked back like he usually did. His muscles had defined and his steely grey eyes had lost most of its coldness and harshness.   
  
"Oh, great. Just what I needed," 'A hottie like Granger!' he thought. "a Mudblood like Granger." he snarled. Malfoy turned around and bent down to stuff his trunk underneath the seats. Hermione's eyes were like saucers when she saw his outrageously cute butt. (a/n: lol srry i just had to add that)   
  
"Do you actually think I'm satisfied with the fact that YOU are here?" she snapped back.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you do want me here, Granger. After all, I am the Sex God. All the girls are dieing to have me in their panties. At least the few that are left. I wouldn't be surprised if you attacked me right now, either." he drawled, followed by his signature smirk.   
  
"If by attacked you mean slap you harder than I did in our third year, then yes, I will probably attack you." she replied. 'How can someone so cute be so abrasive?' she thought.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Granger. You know there are probably thousands of girls in a line outside this compartment waiting to jump on me. You would probably be one of them."   
  
"That is completely absurd! The day I rape you is the day you aren't an inconsiderate jerk!"   
  
"No offense, Mudblood, but I don't fancy brainiacs."   
  
"HMPH! I'm out. I can't survive breathing in anymore of your cologne."   
  
"YOU'RE complaining! I'll die if I breathe air that's gone into the lungs of a Mudblood!"   
  
And with that, Hermione stormed out of the compartment and went on to find her friends, tears welling up in her eyes. Her vision being a bit blurred from tears, she could not see well where she was going and accidentaly bumped into a tall, strong figure.   
  
"Oomph. Oh, I'm sorry." she apoligized.   
  
"It's ok," said a boy. He looked up to the face of a gorgeous girl. "HERMIONE?!"   
  
"Harry?!" she quickly pulled him in to a tight embrace. "Oh, Harry. I've missed you sooooo much! Where's the gang?" she asked.   
  
"Right in here," he motioned to the compartment next to them. "Hermione..... wow... you-you've changed.... incredibly! And you're Head Girl!"   
  
"Look at you! You're HOT!" she giggled through tears. She quickly tried to wipe them away before Harry could see them.   
  
"Thanks. I guess Dudley's weight set sure works well. I wonder why it doesn't work for him." he joked while playfully flexing his muscular arms. Hermione playfully slapped him on the head.   
  
"C'mon. I wanna say hi to the gang." she shoved him back into the compartment. "Hi, Ron." Ron suddenly began gagging on a Chocolate Frog when he lay eyes on Hermione. Harry had to pat him on the back for him to breathe.   
  
Once he was able too, he said "Wow.... 'Mione. You look... you look... different," he said, trying to keep his eyes off her.   
  
"That's what I told her, too." Harry agreed. "She looks bloody gorgeous, mate." he whispered in Ron's ear. Ron was still looking at her from head to toe with a dropped jaw full of bits of chocolate.   
  
"Ahem," said a smiling Hermione. Just as Ginny slapped Ron across the head.   
  
"Hermione, you look great," said a proud Ginny. "So. Any boyfriends yet?" she asked eagerly.   
  
Hermione giggled. "No... not yet." Ron grinned from ear to ear. Thankfully, only Harry saw it.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" screached Ginny. "You have got to tell me how you have managed to not have a boyfriend yet." She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the compartment to chitchat.   
  
As soon as they left, Harry and Ron stayed behind to talk about Hermione.   
  
"She's incredible! I... I'm.. speechless. She's a beauty, mate." said Ron.   
  
"Yea she is. But my eyes are set on Ginny. I'm going to claim that redhead if it's the last thing I do." Ron threw a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean at him. "What was that for?!" complained Harry.   
  
"For being a git."   
  
"Well, I'm not in love with my best friend!" Ron's ears turned a dark shade of scarlet.   
  
"Fine. You can have Ginny, but take care of her. Or you're gonna wish you never met Ron Weasley."   
  
"I kinda regret it already." Ron threw another bean at him.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione exited the compartment she and Ginny were in and made her way to the one next to theirs, which was Harry's and Ron's. She bid good-bye to them and was making her way back to the Head's Compartment when Harry grabbed her arm.   
  
"Hermione? Is there something I should know about?" he asked.   
  
"No. Why do you ask?" she lied.   
  
"Well, you were crying when we bumped into each other. Somebody must've done something to you."   
  
She sighed. "Malfoy." but before she could finish he interupted.   
  
"What did that ferret do you?" he asked, quite annoyed. He took out his wand. "I swear. If that man-whore did anything to you, I'll fuck him up so bad, I'll drown in his blood." he threatened.   
  
"Harry, calm down. He didn't hurt me THAT bad."   
  
"He must've done something bad to make you cry."   
  
She gave in and told him what happened. "Malfoy is Head Boy and he's acting like big jerk. He said that he doesn't want to be in the same compartment as a mudblood and keeps acknolwedging the fact that he's the Sex God. And..." tears started welling up in her eyes again.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"He said that he wouldn't be surprised if I raped him! I mean, ME! Hermione Granger! Rape him?" Her tears started tumbled down her cheeks.   
  
"That bastard. Hermione, I'm going to hurt him so bad..."   
  
"NO! Please don't. He's just being the big stupid prat that he is! Just... forget I ever told you anything."   
  
"Fine. If that's what you want. But if he EVER does anything else to you again, you'll tell me right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You promise?"   
  
"Promise."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione headed back to the compartment and went in, ignoring Malfoy. She had made sure to wipe away all her tears before entering. She didn't want to look like a crybaby...especially infront of him. She would never regret letting him know he made her cry.   
  
"Guess you couldn't resist my good looks, Mudblood," he said, licking his lips as he looked at her from head to toe.   
  
"Oh, shut the hell up, you pervert." 'It's bad enough I have to share a compartment with you. I don't need some ferret insulting me.'  
  
"So where'd you go? Off to screw PotHead and Weasel?" he laughed.   
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book again. She lay down on the long seat and continued reading where she left off. Malfoy pulled out a porn magazine from his trunk. After what seemed like forever, he put down his magazine and looked over to Hermione who was sound asleep. She was shivering terribly. Malfoy took out a cloak from his luggage and put it over her. The shivering ceased. He began to run his finger through her silky brown hair, admiring every detail of her face: her glossy red lips, her cute little nose, her soft pink cheeks. Unexpectantly, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
Hermione stirred.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER!! HEHE A CLIFFIE! 5 reviews gets you a new chapter. Hope you liked the first one! .   
  
---Melissa---  
  
Aka. Funky Munky 


	2. So Close

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! Thanks sooooo much to all my reviewers!  
-  
She slowly opened her eyes only to find Malfoy gazing at her. Noticing this, Draco quickly go her book and pretended to read, not knowing the book was upside down. 'I just had the weirdest dream. Malfoy had kissed me!' she thought. 'But it felt so real...'  
  
"Uh... Malfoy? May I please have my book back?"  
  
"Hold on, Mudblood. Can't you see I'm reading it?"  
  
"You can read upside down?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Draco blushed a bit. "What can I say, Granger? Shagging isn't the only thing I'm good at." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over and snatched the book from his hands. At this, Malfoy pounced on her. "Oh no you don't Granger. I was reading that." They were now both on the floor, him on top of her.  
  
"Get off me, Malfoy."  
  
"Not until you give me the book."  
  
"Well then, we might as well stay here all day because I'm not giving it to you."  
  
"Fine by me," he said, licking his lips once more and moving his hands down to her hips.  
  
"Get you dirty hands off me!" she commanded.  
  
"Nope. I don't think I will," he said, now moving his lips toward her neck. He began to move his tounge in a circular motion.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?!"  
  
"Chill, Granger. I'm just having a little fun." He now started so suck on the area where he had traced a circle on her neck. 'She doesn't taste as bad as she looks.'  
  
"Malfoy, do yourself a favor and get off me." She was about to hit him in the head with her book only to be stopped by Malfoy's hands holding both of hers back.  
  
"If you don't stop this instance, I am going to kick you where it hurts." She just realized this wasn't possible because his weight was holding them down. He moved his lips from their previous location onto hers. Hermione struggled hard to get them off, but he was to strong and was holding on to her lips as hard as he could. She shook her head quickly and finally Draco removed his lips from hers.  
  
"Damn you, Granger. Way to turn a guy off." Malfoy said, a bit pissed.  
  
"Well, I didn't want your slimy lips on mines." She yelled with rage. "Why did you kiss me anyways?" she questioned.  
  
"Um... it was an "in the moment" thing. If you are in that position, at that moment, you can't help but abuse it." he replied.  
  
"Yea. Sure. Whatever." The train came to a halt. Hermione reached for her things below the seat and pulled as hard as she can to take it out. Draco looked over at a struggling Hermione.  
  
"Here. Let me help you," he said, giving it one great pull and out came her luggage.  
  
"Um... thanks," she said. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "No Prob." He returned to his stuff only to find he couldn't pull it out either. Hermione made his way over to him and put her hand on his, instead of on the handle. She quickly moved it a bit to the side. Draco looked over to her and saw her blushing a bit, then helped Hermione pull.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Gazing into her chocolate eyes. Hermione's jaw was hanging open a little. Noticing this, she quickly shut it and was blushing a bright red. Malfoy chuckled a bit. [A/N: not to make fun of her. it was just funny to him.]  
  
"And what, may I ask is so funny?" asked Hermione, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.  
  
"Nothing. It's just... you should've seen how much your mouth was open." He laughed.  
  
"You think my jaw was dropped at YOU?"  
  
"Well, it sure seemed like it."  
  
"That's absurd."  
  
"Sure, Granger. Was it one of those "in the moment" things?"  
  
"Yes, yes it was." Proffesor McGonnagal opened the compartment door. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Will you please speed up? Everyone has left the train and you two are the only ones left. Now, I suggest you hurry before you go back to Kings Cross with the train." They hurriedly grabbed their baggage and lugged it out of the train. They made their way to the last carriage left. 'Isn't this my luck?' thought Hermione. 'First, a compartment with bloody Malfoy. Then a carriage?! What's next? A common room?!' Draco was thinking the same thing. The horses pulling the carriage made their way to the castle.  
  
[A/N: END OF CHAPTER! So wasn't that a good chapter?! Hope you liked it! I know its a bit short. I promise to write longer ones. Please review NOW! 5 reviews = Chapter 3!!] 


End file.
